


And we're caught up in the crossfire of Heaven and Hell

by queenofanything



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, allison is bucky, heartbreak insues, scott is cap, the parallels between scott and cap continue to kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofanything/pseuds/queenofanything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison grew up together, seventy years ago. In the future, Scott stares down an assassin and sees someone he loved and lost.</p><p>Captain America: The Winter Soldier/Teen Wolf fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we're caught up in the crossfire of Heaven and Hell

i. 

His eyes are beginning to swell shut, so he has to squint to see the face hovering above him; the person's extended hand blurring in his sight. Delicate features and a mess of wavy dark hair swim into focus. He can just barely make out his tormentor curled up on the ground behind his rescuer.

“Hey buddy, you okay? That guy got you real bad, didn’t he? Impressive, considering he obviously can’t punch worth shit,” the girl asks, staring down at him. Her big, dark eyes look concerned at his lack of response. Her pretty, slightly worn dress is at odds with her coarse language and nasty punch. 

Scott McCall is eight years old and he’s fairly certain he’s just met an angel.

 

ii.

“Scott,” Allison comes up behind him and lays a hand gently on his shoulder, “She was an amazing woman.”

He just turns and looks at her, nods slightly. If he speaks he’s afraid he’ll start crying and never stop. His mother, his only family, is laying in the ground and he is scared.

“My dad wanted me to tell you that you’re welcome to come stay with us, you know. You can stay in the living room, like when we were kids,” she speaks into the silence.

Scott pushes off his fear and turns to Allison, “Thanks Ally, but I can get by on my own.” The Argents don’t need another mouth to feed; Scott can’t burden them that way. He stands for a second, blankly staring at the front door to the empty apartment he can’t bear to face right now.

“You don’t have to though,” she responds, grasping his hand, “I’m with you ‘till the end of line, Scott.” 

 

iii. 

He’s wheezing, pulling himself up off the ground in yet another dirty alleyway, and it’s like so many times before, but tonight is different. Allison is leaving for training tomorrow, signed up to serve in the WAC. She’d told him the night before as she left for work at the factory and he hadn’t talked to her since.

Scott is struggling up, desperate to defend himself against the sharp feet and rough fists of his much larger attacker when a familiar voice pipes up behind the aggressor, “Hey, pal, leave my friend alone!” The man turns to meet a fist to the jaw. He stumbles towards the exit of the alley and Allison kicks him in the tailbone. “Do you like getting beat up, Scott?” she turns to him, offering a hand. She looks tough and noble in her neat uniform, out of place in the dingy alley. 

“I had him on the ropes,” Scott answers back, a familiar rhythm to their exchange even as everything is about to change.

 

iv.

Scott is sitting on edge of the abandoned stage and drawing bitter cartoons when Agent Braeden walks up to him. 

“You’re not a performing monkey, Scott,” she says, peering over his shoulder at his sketch. “The men are just on edge because a unit of WACs stationed here got captured a couple of weeks back. It’s not you,” she adds. 

“What unit was it, the one that got captured?” his breath is caught in his chest and it’s like he’s ten again, nearly dying in an asthma attack.

“The 107th, I think they said,” she answers, looking at him in confusion, “Why?” Scott doesn’t answer, already running to the command tent, blood rushing in his ears.

 

v. 

She’s not sure how long she’s been here, strapped to this table as men in white coats inject her with mysterious substances that burn in her veins. They chatter back and forth to each other in German, but she can’t understand what they say. Her grasp on time is completely gone and she drifts in and out of consciousness. 

Allison knows she’s dreaming, though, when a familiar face appears above her, saying her name. Hands are on her sides, unbuckling her restraints. She grins up at dream-Scott, focusing through the drug-and-pain induced haze. Something is off about her imagined rescuer.

“I thought you were smaller.”

 

vi.

Scott is the pinnacle of human achievement, the only super-soldier in existence. He is huge and strong. He can move faster, hit harder, plan better, than any ordinary man. He is Captain America, a beacon of freedom.

None of that is enough, though, and he feels like his weak old self as he clings to the side of a speeding train and watches his best friend, the person he loves most in the world, plummet to her death. 

 

vii.

Scott goes down in the Arctic and wakes up seventy years in the future, fights aliens with a new team, and saves the planet. He learns about the future he now inhabits, tries to adjust. This world is different than the one he left behind but he is here, and so he works to find somewhere to belong.

When he lies down to sleep Allison’s final scream echoes in his head. She falls and he wakes up freezing, his hand outstretched. 

 

viii.

A shot rings out and Scott ducks as a window shatters behind him. Director Deaton slumps over on the floor. He hears a desperate knock on his front door, then a thump as it’s kicked open. His neighbor Isaac appears and Scott’s long-held suspicions are confirmed; Isaac is not a nurse. Isaac nods at Scott, lowering his gun and picking up his comm.

“Tell SHIELD I’m in pursuit”, Scott calls, grabbing his shield, and runs down the hallway. 

The assassin is fast, landing with a roll on the rooftop just as Scott catches up. He flings his shield at the figure with the force that has brought so many down. His eyes widen in surprise as the shooter turns and catches the shield. The sniper looks almost inhuman, a muzzle-like mask covering most of her face, dark eyes smeared with greasepaint staring out blankly at Scott. Most shocking of all, however, is the metal arm holding the shield, a robotic limb protruding grotesquely from the woman’s shoulder. Scott has just enough time to notice these details, to be chilled to the bone by the blank stare meeting him, then he’s ducking the shield as it hurtles back at him. When he turns back, the rooftop is empty.

 

ix. 

“Most of the intelligence community don’t believe she exists; the ones that do call her the Winter Soldier,” Erica says, seemingly unbothered by the way Scott has her pinned up against the wall, “She’s credited with over a dozen assassinations in the last fifty years.” 

“So she’s a ghost story.”

“Five years ago I would have said that too, but I’ve seen her. Shee took out a scientist I was supposed to be protecting. I was covering the man, so the Soldier shot him straight through me,” she lifts up the bottom of her shirt as she explains, and Scott’s eyes widen at the nasty scar along her hip. “Bye-bye bikinis.”

“Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now,” Scott snarks back. Dead eyes above a mask haunt him as him and the Black Widow make a plan.

 

x. 

People are screaming in the distance, the heat from burning cars around them is making everything warmer, but Scott is focused on fighting the Winter Soldier. She is ruthless, smaller and slighter than him but faster, and her metal arm is superhumanly strong. He manages to grab the Soldier and sends her flying. She recovers quickly from the throw, rolling and coming back to her feet. The dark mask rolls to a stop on the pavement, forgotten, as she turns around to face Scott again.

All the noise from the surrounding chaos fades to a dull roar in his ears as the Soldier turns to face him. Scott’s heart skips as he struggles to draw in breath, struggles to believe what he’s seeing. The face of this dead-eyed killer is more familiar to him than his own, a face he sees every night in his dreams. Every night, falling over and over again as he just looks on helplessly.

“Allison?” he gasps out.

“Who the hell is Allison?” 

 

xi.

Scott stands on the dam, lost in the past. He’d told Deaton he was going to take down SHIELD, but that was really his secondary mission. Allison was alive. She may not remember him, or even herself, but he was going to get her back.

“She’s gonna be there, you know,” Kira said, walking up to join him. “Whoever she was, whoever she was to you, I don’t think she’s the kind you save. She’s the kind you stop.” Her words made sense, Scott realized that, but he also couldn’t accept their truth.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” he answered truthfully. 

“She may not give you a choice,” Kira pointed out gently. “She didn’t even know you.” 

“She will.” Scott had to believe that. There was no other way things could play out. He wasn’t sure he would survive any other scenario. “Gear up, we need to head out,” he commanded, walking back toward the base. 

Kira shook her head, worried about what was to come.

 

xii. 

“You know me,” Scott grunts out as the Soldier rolls out from underneath the girder. Around them everything is burning and they are falling from the sky.

“No I don’t!” she screams, turning around and striking out at him. 

“Your name is Allison Argent,” he continues, catching another blow from her metal arm on his shield and stumbling.

“Shut up!” she screams at him, lashing out again.

“I’m not gonna fight you, Ally,” he says, and he doesn’t watch as he lets his shield fall. It tumbles to the ground far below them and he just looks her in the eye, searching for any sign she remembers. “You’re my friend.”

“You’re my mission.” 

As they fall to the water, Scott looks Allison in the eyes. He is lying limply below her, not resisting as she strikes him over and over.

“Then finish it,” he barely gets out. Blood runs down his face and his eyes are swelling shut, like a day he remembers from so long ago.

“‘Cause I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”

 

xiii.

She’s not sure why she does it, but when the Winter Soldier sees the man, her mission, fall into the water she follows him.

Grabbing his collar, she tows him up onto the shore. Looking at him for a second, she leaves him lying there. 

 

xiv.

Wearing a tattered hoodie and baseball cap pulled low over her eyes, the Winter Soldier stares at the picture in the Smithsonian for a long time, silently studying it. Around her the crowds ebb and flow, unaware of the killer in their midst. 

The woman in the picture looks like her, standing next to the man from the helicarrier and smiling at him. She’s got a rifle strapped to her back and she looks tired but happy. Reading the description, the woman utters one word quietly.

“Scott.”

**Author's Note:**

> so I had to write this after I saw this http://hanniballin.co.vu/post/86257660885/allison-who-the-hell-is-allison on tumblr.  
> come visit me and cry about this au at brandnewuniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> it kinda became a monster though...  
> this has not been betaed and was barely edited.
> 
> may do some more mcu/teen wolf fusion later on idk.
> 
> anyway, roles are as followed, in case you're confused:
> 
> scott: cap  
> allison: bucky  
> kira: sam  
> deaton: fury  
> morrell: hill  
> braeden: peggy  
> erica: natasha


End file.
